


Time Will Tell

by ADAMWryter



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/M, True Love's Kiss, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: The White Queen and Time are meant for each other





	1. Do You Have Time For Another Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> Time and Mirana are my two most favorite character of Tim Burton's Alice In Wonderland... So, I have them together...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is not sure who he loves, until the White Queen helps him figure it out...

Thank goodness Alice has successfully returned the chronosphere back to its place inside of the Grand Clock. Time is back to normal… Yes, he sure is. Everyone’s happy, even the Red Queen’s icy cold heart has melted after the White Queen said she was sorry. They’re sisters again! The Hightopps are saved and reunited with their boy, Tarrant, Mad Hatter. Seems like Alice has saved the day once again! And she’s rushed to comeback with her family, for family is really important. After saying goodbye to Time and giving him the “fallen soldier” that she wants him to have, she says goodbye to all of her friends in Underland and steps through the mirror to go to the real world, promising she would be back. Everyone’s about to go home, this is where the story could end. But there still is something to be solved.

Time’s heading to the Red Queen to have some few last words with her: “My dear, I can’t help but notice there are issues between you and me. I understand what you have done in the past to me and I am not angry about you at all. But at this moment I realize that we could never get on a steady relationship. So all I can do now is wish you the best with someone who would really love you in the future”. Iracebeth stands still quietly for a moment, somewhat shocked about those words. But with a warm heart again, she nods and smiles, she understands the situation and why Time has no longer had affections for her. She’s okay with that, at least she knows her sister loves her and she can teach her to be loved by other people again.

Detaching from the joyful reunion of the Hightopps, queen Mirana approaches Time to apologize to him on behalf of her sister. She hasn’t known yet that their relationship has worked out. “Mr. Time?” – queen Mirana touches Time on his shoulder from the back in order to get his attention “I wish to apologize on behalf of my sister for everything she has done to you. Everything is originated by my fault from that night. That’s what made her so aggressive and cruel. But I believe she is ready to be loved again. I wonder if you could give her a second chance…”. The White Queen’s words touch Time considerably, he is fascinated by her beautiful words. Nevertheless, he gives the White Queen a charming smile with his eyes looking down, ready to disappoint her. “My Queen, the last thing I want to do is disappoint you but I cannot do else than what my heart desires. I no longer have affections for your sister, not because of what she has done, but because I was so hurried to get on a relationship with her in the first place that I forgot to ask my heart what it felt… And now it tells me I would not be happy with her, despite my good feelings for her right now. But I really hope one day she would be with someone who really loves her for the rest of their lives… I really do”. Hearing those words, Queen Mirana’s intentions to get them back together fade away. She has made a vow of not hurting any living thing, including one’s heart.

Mirana slightly nods and smiles, implying she understands that true love cannot be forced “Well then I too wish you would be with someone who your heart would truly desire”. That sweet well wish touches Time’s heart and he immediately unexplainably unexpectedly falls for her, his heart now desires for her. Time is lovestruck… A woman so beautiful, elegant, sophisticated, and above all, understands him and his heart, cares about him… What could Time ask for more? He’d been lonely for a long time before he met Iracebeth… But that did not go well… But now he knows what true love is. Her gestures, her walks, her smile, her beautiful face, her loving eyes, they make his heart dance.

As the White Queen is about to say goodbye and leave, Time is able to grab one of her hand gently “Excuse me, my queen… But may I ask you a question?”. “Of course, anything you wish to know”, queen Mirana smiles calmly. Time hesitates for a bit, “How can you tell when true love comes?” Surprised by the question, Mirana lingers a little before she gives the answer “Well, isn’t that obvious? Isn’t that what you just stated? Isn’t true love is someone your heart truly desires?”. “Yes, I know that but… Can your heart be wrong sometimes?”. That question really makes Mirana linger in finding the right answer… “Well, I have never seen a situation where it made wrong decision nor I believe so… Therefore, I believe it is always true and correct”. The queen smiles and hopes Time is satisfied with her answer…

And Time looks at Mirana in the eyes and prays she would not be bothered with what he is going to say… “Then what would you say if I tell you my heart desires a relationship with you, my queen?”. Mirana is quite shocked at that… But at the same time, she could feel sometime running around in her head that is making her heart beat faster, too. She guesses it’s Time’s handsomeness, his honest eyes, his manly beard, or just his hair bun on his head… Anyway, every part of her mind and heart tells her he should be the right one… And due to what she said earlier, she cannot decline or deny what her heart is saying right now… Still she keeps it courteous. “Well I think it’s right… But can you explain why?”. Time hesitates and tries to think of all the best explanations possible… But eventually he goes with “I don’t know… I guess that’s the funny thing about love… You can never get it right no matter how hard you try to look into your head”, Time is praying that answer would not embarrass him. In contrast to what Time expects, Mirana smiles, pleased with that answer “All my life, no man has ever spoken such a lovely thing like that… I believe your heart is right…”. And Time gives her a “what?!” face, blinking rapidly…

Mirana’s feeling absolutely safe that she could tell him she has feelings for him just like how he does for him. She blushes and turns her back to him “I guess my heart is speaking the same thing… At this moment, it keeps wondering if you are my right one…”, and she turns around again to look at him… Time could have never expected this answer… He thought Mirana would refuse and tell him off. But now… did she just accept his love? He has a half excited and half curious smile with a raised brow on his face. Mirana comes closer with her head looking down “As I said, it is still wondering… But whichever the result would be, it would be right”. “Can I have the honor of helping it make its decision?”, Time carefully holds her hand… “How would you do it?”, Mirana asks under her breath… Without hesitate, Time gives her a kiss on those rose red lips…

Mirana can feels like she’s being in paradise right now… They already are in Wonderland, or at least that what Alice calls, but now they are in paradise, more wonder than Wonderland itself. That kiss is hotter than the fire of the Jabberwocky… Time gazes into Mirana’s eyes “My queen, I cannot help what I am feeling right now… I love you…”. “Neither can I… I love you too”, Mirana smiles… “I must say my feeling just evolved through time, my queen. I have just sparkled up this love just now… Is it too quick?”. “I just realized my love for you, too. Doesn’t matter if it’s true love…”. And Time chuckles. He seems to be some kind of an awkward moment now and he tries to get away from it “I think I have something to do”. Mirana pulls his head down closer to him again “Do you have time for another kiss?”… With all of pleasure in his heart, Time grins “I am Time…” then locks his lips onto hers with his arms around her waist…

The last thing they notice is that Iracebeth and their friends in Wonderland have witnessed everything from a distance. They cheer for them and all they can do is blush and have a laugh…

Is this a happy ending? Time will tell… I think he would say yes.


	2. I Will Love You Till The End Of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underland is witnessing the most beautiful wedding of all, between the White Queen and Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bonus for the beautiful love between queen Mirana and Time.

Everyone in Underland is celebrating the wedding between Queen Mirana and Time. This is the grandest, most beautiful wedding ever happening here. Every citizen of Underland is invited to gather at the queen’s castles. Of course, Alice and their friends Tarrant, the White Rabbit, Cheshire, Bayard, Mallymkun, the March Hare, the Tweedle twin, Humpty Dumpty, Absolem and the Wilkins are their guests of honor. The whole palace is decorated with white roses and clocks, of course. And last but not least, Iracebeth is her sister’s bridesmaid.

Everyone is so happy for the couple, for they have found true love within the other. In her most sophisticated and elaborate white wedding dress, Mirana shines the brightest among the breath-taking scenes. And in his best look, his most expensive royal black robe, Time outstands from the scene. Because they are the main stars of the day. Hand in hand, they give each other the wedding rings of eternal love. He holds her hand delicately, gazing deep into her eyes, ready to give her a kiss after the line “You may kiss the bride” is spoken… And Mirana puts her hand on his face, caressing his beard “Promise you will love me forever?”… Without hesitation, he leans in to just right on her lips “I will love you till the end of time” then kisses her. Everyone cheers, for so many years, this is the first time they have witnessed such a beautiful love. A love that promises happiness throughout all the land of Underland.

Is this a happy ending? Time will tell… I think he will say yes.

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
